


andante andante

by greatkateweathermachine



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Based on an ABBA Song, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, you don't NEED to listen to andante andante to enjoy this but it does add to the experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatkateweathermachine/pseuds/greatkateweathermachine
Summary: “What is it, dude?” he says a bit unsurely as Ted hops down from the counter.Ted grins at him a little sheepishly, “Bill, I know you don’t really like ABBA but this is one of my favorite songs.”Bill nods, waiting for Ted to get to the point.Ted holds out his hand, “Dance with me, dude?”
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	andante andante

They’re in their kitchen on a Sunday morning. Bill’s in front of the stove making breakfast, Ted’s sitting on the counter fiddling with their radio, trying to pick up a station.

Bill is trying to scrape the burnt parts of the eggs off the bottom of the pan when he hears Ted clap his hands, seemingly finding a station he likes. The song that comes on is slow and sweet, and it feels familiar to him. When he turns around to ask Ted what it is, Bill finds his boyfriend looking at him expectantly.

“What is it, dude?” he says a bit unsurely as Ted hops down from the counter.

Ted grins at him a little sheepishly, “Bill, I know you don’t really like ABBA but this is one of my favorite songs.”

Bill nods, waiting for Ted to get to the point.

Ted holds out his hand, “Dance with me, dude?”

Bill snorts, and shakes his head, turning back towards the stove.

“Please, babe?” Ted pleads, his hand still outstretched. Bill looks at him a second more before giving in.

He sighs and takes Ted’s hand, pulling him close. Bill wraps his arms around Ted, and he can feel Ted doing the same with him. There isn’t much space in the kitchen, certainly not enough for dancing, so they just sway back and forth in each other's arms. Bill feels Ted rest his cheek on his forehead, and can hear him mumbling the lyrics to the song.

Bill’s not the biggest ABBA fan, the only reason he’s ever listened to it is because Ted wanted to, but hearing these lyrics, he can understand why Ted likes this song so much.

The lyrics, they remind him of Ted. Which isn’t saying a lot, because most things remind him of Ted in some way or another, but this feels like more than that.

The song continues to play, the voices crooning through the static of their old beat up radio. 

_ I'm your music _

_ I'm your song _

_ Play me time and time again and make me strong _

_ Make me sing, make me sound  _

Bill leans his head on Ted’s shoulder as the chorus hits. Is this why Ted likes ABBA so much? Bill can’t imagine feeling this way, feeling this overwhelmed by love and a little bit of bittersweet pining, every time he listened to a song.

The second verse starts, he and Ted still swaying to the beat, wrapped up in each other. Bill closes his eyes and buries his face in the crook of Ted’s neck, who adjusts his head to accommodate.

_ There's a shimmer in your eyes _

_ Like the feelin' of a thousand butterflies _

_ Please don't talk, go on, play _

_ Andante, Andante _

_ And let me float away _

“Bill? Are you okay?” he hears Ted say, feels the weight on his forehead disappear as Ted lifts his head and pulls back to look at him.

“Dude! You’re crying!” Ted says, looking concerned. Bill brings a hand up to his cheek, and finds tears he didn’t know were there.

“Bogus.” he says under his breath. He looks back at Ted, who has only gotten more worried. “I’m fine, Ted, really. I guess I just got a little caught up in the moment.”

Ted doesn’t seem reassured at that, so Bill reaches up to cup his cheek. “If something was really wrong I’d tell you.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Ted says, rubbing Bill’s upper arm where he’s still holding on to him.

Bill thinks that’s going to be the end of it, but a moment later Ted’s eyes light up and he gasps “Is it the song? Did you cry because of an ABBA song?”

“No way, Ted! I don’t even like it, why would I cry because of that song?” he tries to convince Ted, but Bill’s never been good at lying to him, and Ted sees right through it.

“I understand, it is a most emotional ballad.” Ted says, nodding his head in thought. “Actually, it kind of reminds me of you.”

Bill stammers for a moment before he’s able to find his words. “Ted, you’re wrong, because this song is clearly about you.”

Ted perks up, a smile growing on his face. “Really, dude? This reminded you of me?”

“Of course it did! It’s all about music, and being in love with an outstanding person who lifts you up and makes you feel all kinds of sappy stuff. For me, that’s you.”

The two of them look at each other for a moment, listening to the music playing, the only sound in the whole apartment.

_ Andante, Andante _

_ Tread lightly on my ground _

_ Andante, Andante _

_ Oh please, don't let me down  _

All of the sudden, Ted pulls Bill in close, wrapping him in a hug.   
  
“Ted?” Bill says.

“Just listen, dude. Let’s just listen to the rest of the song.” Ted says as he starts to shift his weight back and forth, making them both sway.

Bill wraps his arms around Ted’s midsection and starts to move with him, not really dancing, but close enough for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from andante andante by abba, obviously
> 
> my tumblr is greatkateweathermachine, and my bnt blog is wearewyldstallyns
> 
> please comment if you like this! i love to hear feedback


End file.
